One Nun to Another
by PJayB
Summary: An Affair with a nun? (This story happens 1 year after baby Edward) Please note I DONT OWN CALL THE MIDWIFE... This is only fanfic.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It was just an ordinary day until Patrick showed up late for dinner...

"Where have you been?!!" Shelagh asked worriedly.

"Oh I was at the surgery.." he said slowly.

"No,you weren't, I called in to check on you.. apparently you had an emergency at nonatus but guess what nothing was wrong except for the fact that you kissed SR. WINIFRED!!! How could you!" she said furiously.

"I- I didn't mean to.." he replied.

"Really well it seams like you where having an affair! I thought I could trust you but no indeed I cant!" She said quickly whilst running out of the house.

"where is she going?" he thought and ran out looking for her.

later on in the day*

Patrick look for her for too long he searched everywhere but forgot one place nonatus house! He knocked on the door...

"May I help you m-" Sr Winifred paused in shock. "Sr Julianne!!!" she shouted worriedly. Sr Julianne came quickly followed by nurse crane.

They where both shocked to see Dr.Turner.

"May we help you Sir?" Nurse Crane said rudly. "Is Shelagh here?!? Please I must speak to her!!" Patrick said impatiently.

"Yes she is..shes ok but doesnt want to see you and neither does Sr Winifred!" shouted Nurse Crane.

"I certainly dont want to see you!! You-You bloody cheater!!!" Shelagh yelled from the top of her voice. She went closer to him and slapped him so hard that there was a red mark exactly were she slapped him. Shelagh started crying and so Sr.Winifred led her into the kitchen.

"Please here me out... all i'd like to do is speak to her.." Patrick said softly.

"Ok, You may..Just dont kiss someone in there ok?" said Sr.Julianne.

Patrick nodded and ran into the kitchen...

"How-How could you!!! Ive done so many things sacrifices to be with you and you go and fall for Sr.Winifred!!! I left the convent because of you!!! I thought you loved me!!"

Shelagh shouted till she could barely breath.

"Shelagh calm down you hormones might be overwhelming you-" Sr.Winifred said trying to calm Shelagh down.

"Hormones??! What Hormones??" Patrick said in surprise.

"I'm Pregnant Patrick.. again." shelagh said and ran out to go and throw up.

"How-How is she pregnant?? this cant be i thought it was to hard to get pregnant for her??"


	2. Chapter 2: The devestation

"You'd think so... but it turns out after Edward was born it was easier for her!" Sr.Winifred said happily.

"Its a miracle I guess??" Shelagh said whilst coming in. "Well It's not like you even noticed! I've been pregnant for 2 months but I guess you were too "busy"!!"

"Shelagh I think its best you sit down you might get a bit overwhelmed by whats going on." Sr.Winifred said whilst bring Shelagh a chair.

"How and why did you kiss her??!! It seems like you have a thing for nuns, planning on seducing her to leave the convent too???" Shelagh argued.

"I didn't mean too.. she had tripped and when I catched her we kissed.. but not on purpose just by mistake!!"Patrick said trying to reassure her that nothing was going on.

Shelagh wasnt buying it Sr.Winifred looked confused at Dr.Turner as if what he said wasnt true.. Shelagh got up again and got closer to Sister Winifred. All of a sudden Sr. Winfred fainted! Shelagh catched her just in time and kneeled to the floor laying the Sister's head on her lap.

"Sr. Julianne!!! Sr.Julianne!!!" Shelagh cried.

Sr. Julianne came over and check her pulse, it was very slow. "CALL AN AMBULANCE NOW!!!" She yelled at Dr. Turner.

By the time the ambulance had came dr.Turner had checked her and tried doing cpr, but nothing worked. They rushed her to the hospital and they got her back to normal.

ONE*WEEK*LATER*

"I need an Operation.. My heart isn't working well." Sr Winifred said. Her face was full of tears dripping down her face..

"Can I have a moment in private with Shelagh please?"

"Yes of course dear." Sr. Julianne replied.

"I need to tell you the truth Shelagh... this is what happened. He had many things to do and he had dropped all of his medical instruments and I kneeled down to pick them up and when i got up we kissed.. Right after I heard the phone ring and thats why I was crying. I'm so ashamed Shelagh I'm so sorry!!!!" Sr. Winifred said slowly.

"It's ok.. I shouldnt have shouted like that and made accusations.. it was unlike me. I should be sorry! But he didn't pull back did he? Did he?" Shelagh said calmly


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: 2 days after Sr.Winifreds operation. This conversation is between Sr.Julianne and Sr.Winifred. Your perspective is Sr.Winifred

"How are you sister???" Sr.Julianne said.

"I- Well feel better... They said that I now can be placed in your care! And in 2 weeks I can get back to work!" I said happily.

"Good. Actually I didn't come here to talk about that. I was hoping that you would like to talk about the incident that happened last week?"She asked.

"I already told you what happened that day Sister" I replied.

"I know you did but did this happen before??" she asked me.

"Yes, that very same day.. just that I leaned in first. And it was another man." I said slowly. I was worried of how she would react.

"O Sister, H-how could you?! You know the rules of the religious life!" she yellled.

"Sister please people will stare and your reptutation will be ruined. May I explain why I had kissed a man?" I whispered.

A walked by my hospital room. She was staring then continued walking in the coridor. Sr. Julianne nodded.

" Before I became a nun i had a boyfriend and I lost my viginity." I said slowly. When she heard the word viginity. She froze in shock. "That man was my boyfriend... he had knocked on the door and when I opened it. I saw him for thr first time in 5 years. We spoke for abit but then I leaned in and kissed him. Then Sister Dr turner came in and i kissed him."

She could'nt look at me after this and it took a long time before she spoke to me.

"Does the Mother House know?" she asked.

"Yes they do." I replied.

" If they forgave you then we will forgive you." she said whilst grabbing my hand.

"Sr. Did shelagh and Patrick make up?" I asked.

"Yes they did. Shelagh is more forgiving then you'd think. They're at the clinic." she replied.

"Good. Sister I'm ready to go. I just need to change into my habit. Is that alright?" I told her whilst getting out of bed.

"Yes sister ofcourse i'll wait outside." she told me.

As she left room I took out my habit and change.


	4. Chapter 3: The end of the road

Final Chapter: (Please note that reviews are greatly appreciated)(Your perspective is Sr Winifred)

As soon as I entered nunatus house I saw the sisters gather around me. All seamed well and as I entered the kitchen I saw a large buffet waiting to be eaten. From salmon to cream puffs. I saw shelagh, timothy, Patrick and ofcourse little Angela holding a card she made for me. They all seemed happy but I was confused. "How did Shelagh forgive him? I thought she would still be a little bit uncomfortable."I thought. After the buffet Shelagh asked to see me in private. I thought it would be about the incident but instead she asked me if would be the childs godmother. "O, Shelagh ofcourse I will. But why didnt you choose Sr Julianne?" i asked. "well, Sister Julianne is the Godmother of Angela and I think my children must have honest god parents and i beleive your next in line!" I was so happy when she said that. Soon we went back into the dinning room and continued talking with the others.


End file.
